Jubilee's Possossion
by deathgeonous
Summary: AUOCCWhat if? Logan's dead. Or is he? What did Jubilee do? Discontinued. Rewrite coming someday.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Deathgeonous here with another Jubilee based fan fiction. It is AU\OCC and What if? Again. But this time it has a character death, sort of. You will find out in the first part, so I won't spoil it. So please read and review both my stories, because I'm not giving up on either of them.

And I again don't own Jubilee, or any other X-Men\ Marvel\ Fictional character, place or thing in this story, nor do I own any Real person place or thing in this story. That should cover it.

JUBILEE'S POSSESSION

PART ONE

FORGET TO DEATH DO US PART

"Well this is another fine mess we've gotten our selves into." I mumbled as I pulled Wolvie's body after me. I had never seen him tore up so bad. He looked even worse then when the adamantam had been tore off him. Granted I only saw that through a monitor, but still this was worse.

It had been Lady Deathstrike and an army of those cyborg soldiers of hers. They just appeared in the middle of the street and attacked us. After a few minutes of fighting, they knocked me out, and when I woke up Wolvie was losing to an army of cyborgs. I felt it then. The loss of control over my powers, but this time I welcomed it, and I destroyed a couple city blocks.

Now I was dragging Wolvie through the rubble, and I noticed that his wounds weren't healing. I stopped and took a closer look. They weren't healing. If any thing they were getting worse. "What did that bitch do to you?" I whispered.

"Oh, I just laced my claws with a neural agent that shuts down his healing factor for a time." Lady Deathstrike said from behind me.

I turned around and there was Lady Deathstrike holding a really big gun. I'm not the gun freak Bishop is, so I didn't know its make and model, all I knew was it'd make a really big hole. She aimed at Wolvie and fired. In desperation I fired the biggest paff of my life, at the beam. Beam met paff, and an explosion happened. As I got to my feet, I noticed that I was the only one standing; I took a glace at Lady Deathstirke. She was unconscious and bleeding, her gun in a million pieces. Then I looked at Wolvie. He was worse. If he didn't get help soon, he'd be dead.

"Come on Wolvie, snap out of it. You've made it through worse, come on wake up!" I shouted shaking him.

He opened his eyes. I at first felt relief, till I noticed the defeat in them. "Kid," He said coffing up blood, "I don't think I'm gonna make it this time. We had a hell of a partnership kid, but all things must end, you know that." He coffed more blood. "I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you, I ran out when you needed me, but,"

And then he died. I could feel his spirit leave the body. As he left I did what was quite possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done. I tried to stop him from leaving his body. I don't know how but I could feel his spirit, touch it, and I tried to force it back in to his body. It didn't work. I could feel Wolvie's spirit going into me. I fought back trying to get the spirit where it belonged in Wolvie, but it just went deeper into me. I passed out.

I woke to Wolvie screaming 'Get up you blasted idiot!'

"Wolvie what's" I paused at seeing Wolvie's corpse a few feet from me. "Wolvie?" I asked?

'About time you woke up!' Wolvie said. It was coming from my skull.

"Uh, are you like inside of me?" I asked.

"Yah."

"Uh, like, how?"

'How should I know? One minute I'm dead ready to go into the great beyond, the next thing I Know is there this force trying to stop me, and I wake up in you.'

"Uh, sorry I was trying to, like put you back in your body."

'How, oh I see.' He said. Before I could ask him what he meant, Lady Deathstrike woke up.

She got to her feet quickly, more like she was just lying down to rest then having been unconscious, and she said, "The master is dead, time to kill the Protégé." And rushed at me claws extended.

My first thought was 'Fuck! I'm gonna have to go hand to hand with her?' and then I parried her attack with a move I didn't know.

The fight went on a few more moments, with me fighting with moves I've never learned, when she stepped back and said, "Logan has taught his student well. I am impressed, But play time's over, time for you to die!" and launched her self at me.

I got it at that point. Wolvie could see my memories, and I must be able to do the same. Right now I was pulling on his fighting experience.

'That's right kid.' He said surprising me so that I almost missed a parry.

'Quite! Or were both dead!' I thought back.

The fight went on forever, nether of us getting the true upper hand when out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the X-Men. 'What are they doing here in Manipor?" I thought. After a few more moments I thought. 'I gotta end this fast, the others can't help me right now they're too far away. Wait! That's it! I've only been using Wolvie's fighting prowess, not my own!' I had a brain storm. I couldn't fire my paffs in hand to hand, but, I thought covering my right fist with my paffs, if I deck her with them… I then parried the next blow with my left arm, sweeping it aside, and with my right, I decked her with a right cross, pushing the paffs off my hand, and into and through her skull.

As she fell, I collapsed to my knees in execution.

The X-Men came running up at that point, had been running to meet me ever since I saw them really, and they split up between me and Wolvie's body.

"Jubilee, what happened?'" Scott asked in his commander tone.

I decided to be compliant, and tell him exactly what happened.

"This Bitch," I said looking at a Lady Deathstrike who's cybernetic body was trying to rebuild it's self, "Killed Wolvie, and I some how got, Uh" I faltered a little "um possessed by him."

Jean said "What do you mean, Possessed, how?"

"I don't know! I was kneeling over him when he died, and, well it was like I could feel his soul, touch it, but when I tried to push it back into his body, I passed out, and woke up with him screaming in my head." They looked at each other like 'the poor girls cracked' then I screamed and Wolvie took over, saying "Ya, don believe me Red? Scan my mind!"

I felt that Jean was trying to pierce my mental shields, so I dropped them enough to invite her in.

After a few moments Jean said "She's telling the truth. Logan's in her mind."

"What but how?" Scott said.

"How should I know? I was passed out for it." I said.

"We need to get you, and Logan's…, body back to the mansion. We need Henry and the Professor to look at you." Scott said sadly.

"What do we do with her?" I said gesturing at Lady Deathstrike. "She'll be up in about a minute or two with those nano-bots of hers. But I don't know how she'll be after getting a fist full of paff through her skull. I might have damaged her brain." I said with regret.

"We'll restrain her and take her with us. Let us move people." Scott yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

JUBILEE'S POSSESSION

PART TWO

A GULITY CONSCIENCE

As we flew back to the mansion, I watched Lady Deathstrike. If I had just killed Mariko, that would be one thing, but damaging her brain for life? I don't think I would be ok with that. After telling that to Wolvie, he said, 'Well why not ask Jeanie to scan her to see?'

"Jean?" I called to her.

"Yes Jubilee?"

"Can you do me a favor? Scan Mariko's mind, just to see if it's uh, you know, going to be whole again. I can't stand thinking that it would have been better if she died from that blast, instead of being brain dead or something."

"Ok, but I'm just going to make sure the damage you dealt is healing, nothing else."

"I'm not asking for anything else."

After a few moments of silence, Jean came back to reality saying "Well good news and bad news. The good news is her mind is healing, she's not going to be a vegetable or anything."

"And the bad news?" I asked dreading it.

"She's going to be a complete blank slate when ever she does wake, so much so, that she may need to learn to talk and basic motor functions all over again."

'Wolvie?' I thought.

'Yah kid?'

'I can't leave her like that. I, I know she killed you, and almost killed me, but, I have to help her, cause I did this to her. I turned her in to a new born.'

'Kid, you're too good. Well I won't mind, too much. In fact maybe with this second chance at life, Mariko won't make the same mistakes that led her here in the first place. But this is going to be a big job kid. She's deadly even with out her training. I guess I'll help too. It was me she was after, and it kinda was my fault her father died…"

'Dude, you killed him. But thanks Wolvie. I'll need your help.'

"Jubilee, JUBILEE!" Jean was shouting.

"What!" I yelled back.

"You were just mentally gone for a moment. You were staring out into space, and I couldn't sense your thoughts at all."

"I was talking with Wolvie. Sorry if I worried you. We decided to help Mariko learn everything from the ground up again."

"What?" was Scott's reply from the pilot's seat.

"I did this to her, I have to help her deal with it. And Wolvie said he'd help, cause he helped make her into what she was, and thinks he should make her second chance at life a good one, not filled with hate and vengeance like her last one."


	3. Chapter 3

JUBILEE'S POSSESSION

PART THREE

OVERREACTION

When we got to the mansion the three of us, me Mariko, and Wolvie's body were rushed to Henry's lab. First Mariko was put in a Shi-ar rejuvenation tank, after it had been adjusted to deal with her cybernetic body. Then Wolvie was officially pronounced dead. At least in body. And then I got one of my most through medical examinations in my life, followed by a full brain scan.

After all this the Prof. questioned me on what happened. "What exactly happened when Logan's spirit went into you Jubilee?" Was the question.

"Well, I saw Wolvie was dieing, and went over to him. He woke up, said his last goodbye's, and then he died," I said holding back tears at the memory. "Then it was like, I could just feel his spirit leaving his body, so I tried pushing it back in, but instead it went up into me, and I passed out. Then Wolvie woke me up by yelling at me, and then he kind of got a peek at my memory's of what happed, but I didn't relies that till Mariko Attacked me, and I started using moves Wolvie never taught me. I was holding my own against her, till I had the brain storm of combining his fighting moves with my powers and she got a fist full of paff. I really feel bad about turning her into a, well basically a newborn, and so Wolive and I decided that we would help her get her life back together, maybe help make her a better person, not so hate filled, she's going to be starting off as a blank slate after all."

"Jean said Logan came out, in control, but only briefly, and only when you were very frustrated. Can you see if now, when you're calm you can let Logan com out? I would like to talk to him too." The Prof. said.

"I'll try. Wolvie? You up to this?" I asked out loud.

'It would be good to know if I can come out at any time I guess.' Was the reply.

I concentrated. I tried picturing the part of my mind that held Wolvie now, and the part of my mind that held me, switched places. I don't know how long I was like that, it seemed an eternity and no time at all, but I succeeded. Wolvie was in charge.

He opened my eyes and said "Hi ya Chuck. I don't know how long she can do this, it's putting a great deal of strain on her, and I can feel it. I don't think I'll be able to come out that much, unless it's like a muscle that needs to be strengthened form never being used. But I do know we don't have more then a few minutes at this time. Seems she can pull all she needs from me as long as she's in charge, but if I am, she's just over straining herself. So make it quick Chuck."

"I just need to know if it was like she said to you."

"Yes it was. Now I'm going. I don't want the kid collapsing." He said in a real hurry.

Then I was in control again. I was breathing heavily and said "I am NOT doing that again any time soon!"

It was then that a portal appeared and Dr. Steven Strange came through it. "You were right Charles. This is a most interesting case. She is no spiritualist, channler or even a psychic. So how did she not only sense Logan's spirit, but manage to touch and absorb it?" he asked.

"Oh no you don't!" I said.

"I don't what?" he asked puzzled, though I was to mad and scared to see that at that point.

"I know what you're going to want to do! Your going to do an exorcises on me trying to get Wolvie out of me! Well it's not happening! What would happen to Wolvie! I won't let you just banish him like some monster!" I cried. Every one, including Wolvie was telling me to calm down. It was then I noticed that I was glowing with my power, not just my hands; my whole body was glowing with it. I couldn't stop it even though I wanted to. "I can't stop it I going to blow! Get out of here now!" I screamed. It was then that Dr. Strange covered me in some kind of energy that contained my blast.


	4. Chapter 4

Deathgeonous here with an author's note. I made a big mistake in chapters one through three. Thank you to Elizabeth Robbins for pointing out that it is Yuriko, not Mariko who is Lady Deathstrike. From now on I will refer to her by her Proper name. Sorry for any confusion on this. On a side note, this is a younger Jubilee, around 15 or so. So she'll still be living at the mansion, and no Gen-X.

JUBILEE'S POSSESSION

PART FOUR

AFTERMATH

Well now that I had calmed down, I felt extremely embarrassed. I hadn't lost THAT much control in years, if ever. Henry did an immediate physical on me, again, and pronounced it was 'a stress related attack.'

"Doc, I'm, I'm sorry about over reacting like that. I just saw you, and figured you must be here to get rid of Wolvie. And I panicked." I said to Dr Strange, feeling really guilty and ashamemed.

"Dear, you've had a hard day, you lost someone you love, only to get a remainder of them trapped within you. And I would not try to remove Logan from you until I was sure no harm would come to either of you. Unless his spirit was poisoning you I would not do it against both of your wishes." He said calmly.

"You don't know how relived that makes me. And Wolvie feels better about it too."

"Yes, well if it won't excite you too much, I'd like to do a reading of you. I want to see how you were able to take in Logan's soul."

"Well, Ok, what do I need to do?"

"Just lay down on this bed," He said pointing to an empty bed in the med lab. "And I'll turn off the lights, and do my reading of you."

"Fine." I said Getting into the bed.

"And if you find yourself falling asleep, don't worry, it happens a lot."

It was boring to lie in the dark with somebody watching you. And I did fall asleep. As I woke up, I hear the Dr. talking to the Prof. "It's as I said I. can see no mystical reason why Logan's soul would go into her body. And if you can't find a reason because of her mutation?" he said in a questioning tone.

"None. This is nothing to do with her mutation." The Prof said shaking his head.

"Then all I can surmise is that their bound, plus the extraordinary circumstances, lead to an almost impossible thing happening. This is puzzling to me though. I might spare some free time, if I have any, doing some research on this. For now though," he said looking over his shoulder at me "I don't see any real danger to you Jubilee, but to be sure, I'd Like you to stay in the mad lab und supervision for the next few days."

"Fine Dr. I'll do it. I'd be in here a lot any ways to see Yuriko."

"You still plan on helping her get back on her feet?" he shook his head. "If only all were like you. Farwell." And he disappeared.


End file.
